


Gone

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: Hhhhhhh this is terrible





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh this is terrible

Tyler almost forgot what Josh's voice sounded like. He lost his phone that had the recordings of Josh and him, and he couldn't bring himself to look at the videos the fans posted on YouTube, Instagram, ect. He hasn't posted on Instagram since Josh's death. People could've thought that Tyler was dead, too, if it weren't for Jenna. Jenna always posted pictures of Tyler and Allison. Tyler always loved seeing videos of Josh and Allison.

   Allison was two years old, her birthday passing around a week ago. Josh died when she was a year old. The look on Allison's face when Tyler had to tell her Josh was gone broke him. Allison loved Josh, he was the favorite of the two.

    She had Tyler's brown hair and Jenna's blue eyes. Josh was thankful that Jenna was open to being a surrogate instead of anyone else.   
Originally, they were going to use Debby, Josh's ex-girlfriend (even though Tyler hated the idea), until she told the two that she would have nothing to do with the baby after it was born, even though the baby needed the mother around for the first few months. 

     Debby hated Tyler for 'taking' Josh from her. Josh dumped Debby because the girl cheated on him. Tyler and Josh got into an argument about it at first since Josh still trusted Debby while Tyler hated her with everything in his body. When Debby told the boys what she was going to do, Josh spent the night making it up to Tyler. 

    Tyler and Allison moved in with Jenna after Josh's funeral. Jenna didn't think Tyler was stable after it. A lot of fans think that the two are back together due to it. Tyler laughed at the accusations, but found it hard to believe they would think that since Josh was the love of Tyler's life. He would never find anyone ever again after him.

    Everyone always assumed Josh's death was a suicide. Tyler knew it wasn't. Tyler knew Josh didn't purposely crash into that car, even with the depression that was hitting him hard that month. How did he know? He just had that feeling, or maybe it was because Josh was excited to marry Tyler. Josh proposed to him two months after Allison was born. Josh wouldn't want to leave Allison and Tyler like that.

   The fans stuck with Tyler, even though Twenty One Pilots would never preform again. They didn't get tired of the songs, nor did they get mad at Tyler after he decided to continue singing alone about the struggles of loosing Josh and the temptation of suicide. The clique was loyal, and that was another thing that kept him going.

    It took Tyler three months to finally start smiling and laughing again. Jenna made sure after that day to keep him smiling. It worked with the help of Allison. The two were miracles and Tyler couldn't be luckier after Josh passed.

    It took awhile, but Tyler had finally learned how to live without Josh. He stayed single, and stayed with Jenna through all of it, but he knew it would get better. It did, and Tyler was thankful he stayed alive to see Allison grow up.

    Allison got a call from Jenna a few months after her 19th birthday. She was currently in college, her major being a medicine so she could save people like her fathers did, but in another way. Allison knew as soon as she heard Jenna crying that something bad happened to Tyler. 

    Tyler's funeral took place two weeks after the call. Jenna constantly blamed herself for the state of depression Allison fell in after learning her dad had died. She also blamed herself for Tyler's suicide. Allison constantly told her it wasn't her fault, that it was to be expected.

      The clique was heartbroken along with the two. They were there for the Allison and Jenna and felt the pain they went through. Allison stayed for a few months with Jenna, leaving back to college after she knew Jenna would be okay. 

     She became a doctor after college, determined not to lose any patient like she lost her fathers. The clique stayed together, continuing to support Jenna and Allison through everything. She missed Josh and Tyler more than anything, but she knew they were happy together and that they were proud of her.

     They never left her mind, but she moved on from the loss of them. She knew it would be okay one day if she continued saving people like Twenty One Pilots did. Her impact was just as amazing as her fathers, and she was happy.


End file.
